1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a projector and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector or a projection system is a display device that displays an image by projecting the image onto a surface such as a projection screen using light emitted from a light source such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) or a lamp. Such a display device may be used for conference room presentations, motion picture projection, home theaters, or the like.
Typically, a lamp with high luminosity may be used to obtain a clear image. A lamp with high luminosity, however, may also cause significant power consumption.
A wired/wireless communication module of a projector may receive image content and process image/voice data. Processing a large amount of data may also require a large amount of data calculation, and unnecessary data processing may increase power consumption. For a small portable projector, for example, play time may be considered just as important a factor as portability. Thus, there exists a need for an efficient power management scheme for projectors.